itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightman
Charlie Kelly's first serious music endeavor involved a character known as the "The Nightman". It was his belief that his life as someone innocent and naive required the Nightman. The song is about the Nightman "coming into him" to endow him with much needed manliness and power. About The first lyrics to the Nightman were written in the Paddy's Pub office. As Charlie is largely illiterate, the lyrics in written form appeared as a page of child-like hieroglyphics or doodles. Mac and Frank's band Chemical Toilet were the first to attempt the song with Charlie, but they determined that the content of the song was about a rape of Charlie in the night and decided that they find a new frontman, Dennis Reynolds. Charlie went on to form a band with Dennis Reynolds and, with Dennis' assistance, created The Nightman's nemesis: The Dayman. Their band was called Electric Dream Machine. The music stylings were reminiscent of glam rock/ electropop prevalent in the 80's. This Nightman/Dayman hybrid made its first public appearance at Paddy's Pub. Electric Dream Machine was heckled and booed by the drunken crowd. Charlie went on to create a stage musical centered around The Nightman called The Nightman Cometh. Mac played the role of the Nightman. At the onset of the episode Charlie is questioned by the gang about the reasons for writing the episode in the theme of, "who are we doing it versus?" Charlie responds with, "I wrote a musical to wrote sic a musical." This is foreshadowing to the end of the episode, where in Charlie uses the musical as an opportunity to propose to the waitress. Throughout the rehersal Frank frustrates Charlie with his pronunciation of "Boys Soul" which Frank is incorrectly pronouncing as "Boys Hole." When Charlie writes a song called "I Like Paddy's Pub" to help Paddy's win an award, the rest of The Gang is impressed, particularly because, as Dennis says, "I didn't catch any rape references, nothing about spiders, nothing about ghouls...", which would seem to most directly be a reference to this song, as well as the other songs in "The Nightman Cometh" later. The song he plays later, with the much less friendly title "Go Fuck Yourselves", does start off talking about a spider, however. When asked "Name something people are afraid of" on Family Fight, Charlie insists that the answer is Nightman. Frank answers with Clowns to get the top answer, although Nightman is on the board with one point. ("The Gang Goes on Family Fight") Lyrics :Nightman, sneaky and mean :Spider inside my dreams, I think I love you :You make me wanna cry :You make me wanna die :I love you :I love you :I love you :I love you, nightman :Every night you come into my room :and pin me down :with your strong arms :you pin me down :and I try to fight you :you come inside me :you fill me up and I become the Nightman :It's just two men sharing the night :It might seem wrong :But it's just right! :It's just two men sharing each other :It's just two men like loving brothers :One on top and one on bottom :One inside and one is out :One is screaming he's so happy :The other's screaming a passionate shout :It's the Nightman :The feelings so wrong and right, man :They're feeling so wrong and right, man :I can't fight you, man :When you come inside me :And pin me down with your strong hands :And I become The Night :The passionly passionate Nightman 'Charlie's Spray Paint Improvisation' :They took you, Nightman :And you don't belong to them :They left me in a world of darkness :Without your sexy hands :And I miss you Nightman, so bad... Notes * In "The Nightman Cometh Live!", this song was performed by "Little Boy" and "Nightman" himself. * A Fan Theory is that Charlie based Nightman after Uncle Jack. * This song was written by Charlie Day, Scott Marder, & Robert Rosell Category:Songs